


Weeping

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [38]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy won't stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping

The piercing cry of the baby ripped through the air.

"Oh, heis really cranky today." said Clint.

"The heat is irritating him." said Natasha.

She gently rocked her son who tried to pull at her hair.

Clint watched the scene with a smile. 

Despite her reservations, Natasha was a good mother. 

And Jeremy adored his mother.

He was a mama's boy.

Jeremy calmed down and dozed off.

Natasha smiled softly at her son.

She kissed his forehead and placed him in the crib.

"Lets go eat lunch." said Clint.

Natasha nodded and followed her husband.


End file.
